


meticulous

by ayykaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, akasuga - Freeform, hq rare pair exchange, v v slight kurooaka ay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: Akaashi chose his words carefully, “However, I just simply cannot sit and not think, if not about others then about myself, usually. It’s just something that I really must do, especially when I make a mistake.”A strange emotion flickered in Suga’s eyes. “Mistakes aren’t always done on purpose, you know. Getting injured wasn’t something you intended to happen, so don’t think about it too much.”for hq rare pair exchange: akaashi gets injured, and suga is there to help him physically and mentally, maybe even emotionally





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM DOING THIS FROM SCHOOL SO IM SO SORRY IT'S LATE [NATALIE](http://forgetuselessness.tumblr.com/)!! i love this ship personally and tHIS PROMPT: "person A is sick/injured and person B tries to take care of them" so i hope you like it hihi!!
> 
> hope yall like this!! also hi im nOT DEAD I WI,,,LL UPDAYE SOON

There were many things that Akaashi hated. He was a meticulous person through and through when it came to himself, and he nitpicked the tiniest details in the smallest things. A crease on his paper sent shivers down his spine, and he could remember the way his uniform had one not iron spot made him cringe the entire day.

 

As a meticulous person, it really frustrated him to _not_ have noticed something so simple.

 

He was a third year now, and he was in the traditional training camp with Fukurodani and Karasuno. He was the captain of the owls now, and under his rule, he strived to make sure that everyone's basics were known to the core. The teamwork was on its own level entirely, and Akaashi didn't mind the slip-ups made--he knew being nitpicky about others won't do him good, so he wanted to make sure that he'll just nitpick on his own mistakes. He encouraged his teammates to do their bests, while he berated himself and trained even harder.

 

Yamamoto from Nekoma acknowledged Akaashi’s dedication to the sport and his way of captaining, letting him know exactly through his harsh back pats and boisterous shouting. Ennoshita from Karasuno felt the same, expressing said sentiments with a gentler pat and with words of friendly concern and appreciation. Both teams expression admired him and his elegance, eyes fluttering to the hairs that grew just a little past his chin area every time he passed.

 

Contraty to popular belief, just knowing all that made Akaashi strive to do even better during the camp.

 

However, he was careless.

 

It was another practice match between the owls and the cats, and the cats were leading by a game. They hoped to get another one in the bag, but Akaashi _refused_ to give them that glory. Especially not now, when the upperclassmen from all three teams were present and he really wanted to show his old captain how far he had gone now and _show up that feline pain in the ass_ just who he is now.

 

The game was going well for the owls, who were leading by a little less than ten points when it happened.

 

Akaashi was the server that time, and he _relished_ at the surprise in everyone's faces when his serve hit the line with a sound that cut through the air. He did another one, but the cats were now immediately adapted to the intensity of said serve, and retaliated immediately. There was a quick receive from the back, and the ball was back in the air. The owls hit it back with a receive of their own, and there was a short rally until a spike from their side was blocked. Luckily, someone raised it up again, and Akaashi was there at the ready, running from back to front in order to set. His jump was a bit off, and he _felt_ it but he knew the show had to go on, because his toss was perfect.

 

His landing, however, was not.

 

There was a sharp pain that jolted through his right leg as his foot twisted as he landed, making his ankle receive the force between his jump and the floor. Immediately, his impassive face contorted to one of pain, and he stumbled back. To make things worse, he stumbled towards the pole of the net, his back and head hitting harshly against the metal thing and he slid down with a hiss.

 

There were shouts of worry from all around, but Akaashi paid it no mind as he hissed and attempted to massage his leg to alleviate the pain in both his body and inside. _‘I messed up. I messed up. How did this happen. Fuck.’_ However, the more he stretched forward to do so, the more his hissing turned to wincing and gasps of pain. He paid no mind to the commotion going around him, not noticing the upperclassmen that have come to visit have crowded in on him as well.

 

“Akaashi!” There was a garbled cry that Akaashi has long known to recognize as Bokuto. “Are-are you okay?”

 

“Dude, back off a little,” Kuroo said, voice not annoying for once. “Give the kid some space, alright? He’ll be fine.”

 

“That’s right,” A vaguely familiar voice called out from the side, “He will be. Now, you all better give me some space so I can do my thing.”

 

The sound of that voice made Akaashi try and pay attention to what exactly was happening, and he could feel the back of his head throbbing from doing so. He noticed the people slowly backed away until there were only two pools of hazel brown in front of his exact line of vision. There was a black dot—a mole? Beauty mark—that went with it, as well as a head full of gray hair that was slightly mussed up. There was a kind smile on the other’s face, and Akaashi has a brief flashback of his second year in Fukurodani, meeting that freak duo and— “Sugawara-senpai?”

 

Suga grinned. “Yep, it’s me,” he chuckled, “Nice to know you know me at least.” Then, his expression turned into something a bit more serious. “I know we aren’t close, but I think I’m the only one here qualified to try and help you. I had first aid training and I’m taking up physical therapy right now, so if you could allow me to help you…?”

 

Akaashi nodded as the other trailed off. His head was _really_ getting to him if he was seeing flowers behind the older male. “If you could, that would be very helpful.”

 

“Well then, let’s go.”

 

For a man that was probably half of Bokuto’s overall size, or less than, Suga sure could carry someone easily. In a flash, Akaashi had one arm his neck for support while the other had one arm around his waist. Suga guided his leg to jut out just a little bit so as to not let it get worse, and while he was pretty okay with this overall situation, there was suddenly another weight of warmth on his waist, and he felt lighter. He looked to his other side and met with a mop of unruly black hair and a Cheshire grin. “Kuroo-san, what the—”

 

“Now, now, Akaashi- _kun_ ,” Kuroo sang, “You need all the help you could get right now, so let me help, okay? I’m not gonna try and slam you anywhere.”

 

“…That’s very worrying to hear, Kuroo-san.”

 

“Hey! That was a good thing!”

 

“Okay you two,” Suga chided, “Let’s get going. The faster this is fixed, the better.”

 

At his words, the crowd parted and made way for the trio to walk—hop, on Akaashi’s part—to the infirmary room. Luckily, there was an infirmary was just on the same floor, so Akaashi’s leg wasn’t too aggravated. When they came to their destination, Kuroo opened the door for them and guided them all to an empty bed by the window. Gently, they sat Akaashi down and let him catch his breath.

 

Suga turned to Kuroo with a gentle smile. “Thank you, Kuroo-san, you can go back now. I’ll take it from here.”

 

“You sure?” Kuroo looked nonchalant, but Akaashi could see the beginning of a frown appearing.

 

Suga nodded, and Akaashi really felt his head was not working because _are those sparkles what_ — “Yeah, we’ll be fine, now shoo!”

 

Unceremoniously, Kuroo was kicked out of the room quite harshly and Suga beamed at him. “Now, let’s take a good look at you!”

 

Akaashi could only nod.

 

The older male kneeled and held up his injured leg as he winced. Suga sent him an apologetic look as he gently twisted the leg around, looking for any open wounds. “Hm, looks like it could be a sprain based on how it’s turning blue and all already.” He spoke as if he were talking to himself. Then, he stood up and slowly ran his fingers through Akaashi’s hair as he inspected the back of the other. “No bleeding, so it seems to be all right.” He inspected his nape, and held on to the back collar of Akaashi’s athletic wear.

 

Akaashi decided it was a good time to knock the other out of his trance, even if the fingers in his hair felt quite calming. His fingers were long and delicate, but he could feel the uneven nails and slightly rough ridges of the pads of his fingers. “Sugawara-senpai?”

 

“Ah, sorry!” Suga stepped back, pink slightly dusting his ears. “Wasn’t thinking there, whoops.” He laughed shyly, but there was this strange…glint in the other’s eyes. “Can I have your permission to check your back?”

 

Mutely, Akaashi nodded and Suga beamed at him again. Akaashi turned his back to the other a bit and let him raise his shirt to inspect his back. He could tell there was something there by the way the cool wind seemed to make him hiss, and the wince that came from Suga’s side. Just as quickly as it happened, his shirt was back down, and Akaashi was face to face with this barely-friend guy again. “Is it bad, senpai?”

 

Suga waved his hand in the air. “First, stop calling me Sugawara and senpai all at once, it’s a mouthful,” he chided, “And second, there’s a bruise forming on your back. Nothing too big, but it looks like it could go bad.”

 

“What should I do, Sugawara-san?” Akaashi asked.

 

“Call me Suga instead!” Suga insisted. “And all I can really give you right now are ice packs if you don’t mind, so just make yourself comfy there, okay?”

 

“Yes, Suga…san.”

 

The way Suga beamed was so _bright_ dear lord.

 

Suga went to get some ice packs as Akaashi scooched up the bed to lean on the wall. He hissed at the hard surface then decided to prop up the two pillows behind him for comfort. Well, it wasn’t the softest thing, but it would have to do. After a few minutes, Suga came back with two ice packs and an apologetic smile. “Sorry about this, there were only two ice packs, and the water isn’t cold enough from the tap for me to make you a wet towel.” He gave a crooked smile. “Are you okay with this?”

 

“Ah, yeah, it’s fine,” Akaashi said, “Although, how would this work?”

 

“Okay, well, sit up a bit more first. Let’s change your positioning a bit.”

 

Akaashi moved as told, and following Suga’s orders, tried to lie down on his stomach, but winced in pain. He instead stayed in his previous position, but added a pillow under his ankle and kept one on his back. Suga gingerly placed an ice pack on his ankle, and he couldn’t help but wince at the coldness. Suga shot him an amused look. “Afraid of some cold, Akaashi?”

 

He couldn’t help the scoff and teasing tone that came with his words. “I have a reputation of being cold, Suga-san, please.”

 

There was a snort from Suga’s side as he tried to place the ice pack on his lower back, sandwiching it between the pillow and him. It was kind of uncomfortable, so Suga repositioned it a few more times. “Never pegged you for a teasing type.”

 

“I never was, I was merely stating facts.”

 

“Hm, if you say so.” The grin on Suga’s face was mischievous, and Akaashi was quite entranced with the way it made that black dot on his face just bunch up a little. Suga didn’t seem to notice the sudden hyper-focus directed to him as he tried to make conversation. “So, how’s being captain now, huh? You city boys do things so differently from us country ones.”

 

“Suga-san, you’re really sounding like Tanaka-kun, please stop,” Akaashi replied wryly, “And it’s not much different as from what I heard from Ennoshita-kun. My team is still rowdy, a bit less dramatic with Bokuto-san though, along with Kuroo-san.”

 

Suga couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled from his chest, and Akaashi stared at the way the other’s chest just _moved_. “Well, we were teammates after all,” he grinned, “And that’s true, without those two around, things really must’ve quieted down now, huh?”

 

Akaashi had a cheeky smile of his own. “That’s true, everything is less of a pain now, really. Thank god. Sometimes I miss it, mostly I don’t.”

 

There was another bout of soft laughter from the other, and Akaashi couldn’t help but a smile a bit more. The angry voice in his head was slowly quieting down at his inner peace as of the moment, the scathing words he usually tells himself after a failure dying down. His muscles relaxed a little bit, and he welcomed the cold ice packs a bit more openly now. Although his head refused to feel any better, and nothing above the neck seemed to relax. It must have shown on his face or something, because the next thing he knows is that there is something _warm_ and slightly rough on his hand.

 

Hazel brown stared into green forests and Akaashi saw something akin to worry and…curiosity in them. “You okay, Akaashi?”

 

Akaashi blinked, and nodded. “Yes, Suga-san, I was just thinking.”

 

Suga frowned. “You really shouldn’t be doing that right now, you know. Your head is in pain, right?”

 

“Yes, but I can’t really help it, it’s what I do best,” Akaashi replied, his words flowing out smoother than they usually do.

 

There was a hum of acknowledgment from Suga at his words. “I guess that’s true, considering you are _the_ legendary one who knows all of Bokuto’s weaknesses,” he joked, “But you should take some breaks from thinking once in a while, too. Nobody is asking for you to think all the time.”

 

Something bubbled up in Akaashi at those words. “There’s some merit in what you’re saying,” Akaashi chose his words carefully, “However, I just simply cannot sit and not think, if not about others then about myself, usually. It’s just something that I really _must do_ , especially when I make a mistake.”

 

A strange emotion flickered in Suga’s eyes. “Mistakes aren’t always done on purpose, you know. Getting injured wasn’t something you intended to happen, so don’t think about it too much.” _‘A frown didn’t really suit his face,’_ Akaashi thought.

 

Once again, Akaashi had to choose his words. “I don’t willingly do that, so I just let things happen, and it just so happens that I think a lot.”

 

Akaashi was certainly not expecting the slightly painful pressure of Suga’s fist against his waist. Neither was he expecting the frown and sigh to be directed at him at that moment. “Listen here, Akaashi, you’re pretty young. Things happen. Don’t dwell on so many things for so long all the time, it’s gonna get you old and sad and that’s no fun. Regrets are gonna eat you alive like that.” Then, his frown turned upside down and Akaashi was again greeted by brightness and warmth. “Just live and stop thinking every now and then, okay? Besides, sometimes, it’s in not thinking that you make the best decisions of all, and see the best things in life.”

 

For a moment, Akaashi was shocked into silence, but quickly regained himself and looked out into the window. He had a clear view of Nekoma’s fields, and the nature that covered it. Silence reigned over them as he watched leaves fly all around, and some blades of grass move in time with the wind. Some brown birds were flying and perching on the trees, and he could see the twitching of some flowers in the process of blooming on the trees. From afar he could see the pollution forming above the city buildings, and the faintest billboards from a distance.

 

Akaashi was a meticulous person, he noticed things really easily which sometimes he did not like. However, hearing what the other said seemed to have opened something in him, and he felt more at peace with himself as he noticed the scenery in front of him. His head still hurt, but it wasn’t as bad as earlier.

 

The hand on his slowly moved around, and he felt the spaces between his fingers grow loosely occupied. He turned his head to Suga silently, and the other spoke with his eyes focused on the scenery as well. “Your head must still hurt, try and get some rest.”

 

Akaashi regarded him for a moment longer, and realized that pink suited Suga very nicely, and so did the leaves in the distance. “I’ll think about it.” He replied.  He squeezed the fingers between his.  “I want to not think a bit more.”

 

He didn’t really mind being meticulous anymore.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write aaaAAA hmu on twitter @ayykaashi and tumblr @akabanyeh for more hq and fanfic needs ayy
> 
> hope yall have a great day <3


End file.
